


метаморфоза богини

by simbay



Series: сказки из атмоса [1]
Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Толпа взвывает, приветствуя своего бога.





	метаморфоза богини

Глубокий вдох. Выдох.  
Выход на сцену.  
Толпа замирает в предвкушении.

Они видят в ней божественное создание, сошедшее с небес, решившее даровать этой бесплодной земле хоть капельку жизни. Они поклоняются ей, словно настоящему богу, хотя среди них ее выделяют лишь необычайные силы, она такая же, как и они – но они все равно считают ее кем-то не тем, восхваляют, словно настоящее божество, приносят дары и поют песни. Стоит ей поднять руку, как толпа замрет, пытаясь поймать каждое слово своей императрицы, а когда она произносит первое слово, толпа начинает ликовать.

Циклонис льстит это внимание, ей нравится, когда люди чтят ее, но со временем все это начинает надоедать. Ежедневные церемонии, которые не отличаются друг от друга практически ничем, обожание толпы, их взгляды... Они ждут от нее чуда, они ждут победы в этой долгой кровопролитной войне, а она ничего не может сделать, не знает, куда направить войска, чтобы в этот раз не дать им пасть от рук поганых небесных рыцарей. И лишь темная фигура ее личного телохранителя, не выходящего в свет и слепо идущего за ней в тени ее величия, поддерживает Циклонис от желания бросить все это и заняться тем, чего душа хочет.

На нее надевают роскошные платья, наносят макияж, делающий и не без того бледную кожу практически белой, аккуратно укладывают волосы, и когда она является на роскошные балы аристократии, те восхищенно шепчутся, говоря лишь одно слово. «Ангел». Все они видят то, что хотят, но только не то, кем она является на самом деле. На всей Циклонии было только два человека, которые могли рассмотреть за шелухой восхваления ее настоящую сущность – ее верный пес, Ас, и она, та, кто может убить ее в любой момент, но все равно этого не делает. Рэйвисс. Но даже их редкого общения было мало для того, чтобы отвлечься от ее «должности», работы «богом», которая становилась все ужасней и ужасней по мере длительности войны.

Когда на горизонте войны появляется «такая же», как и она, Циклонис не может поверить – неужели нашелся еще один человек, который владеет такими же силами? Атмос восхваляет ее? У нее появился конкурент? Циклонис впервые видит эту девочку и с тоской понимает, что она другая, не такая, как Циклонис. У них разные дороги, которые никогда не пересекутся. Она – свободная пташка, которую не сдерживает ничего, а Циклонис заперта в золотой клетке правил, обожания и статуса «бога», который ничего не способен сделать. Ей завидно смотреть на отношения этой девочки и ее небесного рыцаря, и когда Ас раз за разом приносит ей новости о том, что он проиграл, Циклонис никак не реагирует, жалея, что у нее нет такого же человека, которому можно было бы довериться целиком и полностью. Был Ас, но он не был тем, кто был необходим четырнадцатилетней девочке. Он – ее верный телохранитель, и только.

У нее нет друзей. На Циклонии нет детей, тут есть только солдаты и атмосфера войны, она росла в одиночестве, изредка контактируя со слугами за пределами жилых комнат. Ее растили, как «бога», она выполняет эта работу, она не предназначена для таких глупых и бесполезных понятий, как «дружба», «веселье» и «радость». Боги должны выполнять свою работу беспристрастно. И одна только мысль о том, что ей хочется подружиться с этой свободной девочкой из небесных рыцарей приводит ее в радость, заставляет в ярости бить подушки и ругаться Асу на это. А он может лишь пожимать плечами, потому что понятия не имеет, как успокаивать девочек.

Но она спокойна. Правда.

Циклонис закрывает глаза и поднимает вторую руку вверх. Наступает полнейшая тишина, она слышит далекие выстрелы далеко-далеко за террой, которые несут с собой войну, запах пороха и крови. Но сейчас это ее не волнует, как и людей, стоящих здесь. Ни война, ни обида на отсутствие друзей, все это уже не важно, пока она способа выполнять свою «работу». Она – сильная. Она выдержит.

Она – их божество.

И остальное уже не важно.

Циклонис опускает руки и толпа взвывает, приветствуя своего бога.


End file.
